


A Moment of Truth

by inthepeppermintwind



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthepeppermintwind/pseuds/inthepeppermintwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about the first time Kurt and Blaine discover the edge together. ONESHOT.  TRANSFERRING FROM FF.NET</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I originally published on fanfiction.net in 2011 (under the name pineappletop92). I am currently moving all of my stories from there to here and scarvesandcoffee (when they apply). Thank you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or "Edge of Glory" by Lady Gaga.
> 
> Original publication date: August 5, 2012

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

Breaths came heavily – short and gasping. Heat pored from every inch that touched, spreading warmth outwards from those points of contact. But where lips met lips, it was like fire, blooming under soft touches and graceful movements. Naked skin touched naked skin, quiet murmurs felt their way into each other's mouths, and slowly, a hand reached down between the two bodies, and lightly touched the other.

A soft gasp, an arching of the back, and a quiet groan.

The hand traveled lower, the fingers shaking in anticipation and nerves. A wet tongue licked at pink lips as there was a pause – a moment of truth – before the hand found its way to the other's entrance, and a slim, long finger touched it gently.

"Is this what you want? Are you sure about this?"

A gasp and a nod.

"And you?"

Teeth biting the lower lip. Then a nod.

"Yes."

"Then do it."

"Do you trust me?"

" _Always_."

Slowly, the lubricated finger began to slide its way in. There was another pause halfway – time to adjust – before there was another nod and the finger slid in the rest of the way. Then, carefully, the finger made its way back out, only to return just as slowly. This time it went farther, and was accompanied by another gasp and arching hips as a pleasure nub was briefly brushed.

They worked together, as another finger was added, and there was much stretching and groaning as the point of bliss was met continually with a soft and loving touch.

Then the fingers were extracted and a new position was taken up.

Another pause, another moment of truth.

Kurt stared down at the boy lying on the bed beneath him, who was looking up at him with hazel eyes that should have been clouded over with lust but were clear and shining and full of trust. Blaine gazed up at the boy with the glasz eyes, who was watching him with love and concern. There was no movement from either of them.

Blaine dropped his chin slightly, before raising it again. Kurt repeated the motion.

He reached out with his left hand, using his right one to steady himself, and grasped Blaine's, twining their fingers together in a familiar embrace – one that he knew well and that grounded him, calmed him.

Then, slowly, he began to push in.

Heat. Tightness. Stretching.

Two gasps, their names spilling forth as hands gripped each other so tightly fingers turned white.

" _Kurt_."

" _Blaine_."

A moment of truth.

They were at the edge, waiting on a precipice of great heights, but they were there together.

Hands clasped together, fingers stitched together, hearts fluttered at the same time.

Together, they discovered each other far more than they had ever explored before, moving in a dance of limbs with whispered words of love, and gasps and groans of each other's names repeated over and over, as their music.

Together, they reached the edge of glory.

And although they fell, they fell together, two shining stars, glowing in the darkness.

_I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth_

_Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you_

 


End file.
